Daddy Issues
by strong man
Summary: Master Splinter feels that he's much more of a sensei then a normal father so he is unwelcomed by a vortex in his room leading to his past-lives. Meanwhile the turtles, April and Casey is trying to find a way to get him back


**_This is my first story about Teenage Mutent Ninja Turtles_**

 ** _Pairings:_** All Splinters, Leonardo/Raphael **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** September 30 2012

 ** _Rated_** K

 ** _Description: _** Me and my friend haven't really talked much on this particular topic but I just wanna point out that this here was my own personal idea, I simpiy gather all the Splinter from the three shows and one movie. I'm also been a fan of the pairing, Leonardo and Raphael, saw some videos but I'm used to calling them by their nicknames.

 ** _WARNING:_** Live-action movies are not promitted

Up in New York City, the locals were preparing for the upcoming year while down below, it was Master Splinter's anniversary of his deceased wife but he was medatating while a picture of Tang Shen and his missing daughter, Miwa was sitting in front of him with lit candles all around, today would've been their 30th anniversary if she was still alive.

Master Splinter finally sighed in relaxation until his ears picked up, Leonardo's boyfriend and Michelangelo were playing video game (figured he'll give it a try anyways) called Alien Inialation, they just downloaded an updated pack and were doing survivel mode with two people instead of one.

There's no way you can beat me cause I always win" Michelangelo said clueing that he had been playing games his entire life.

The Alien was getting close to Michelangelo so he quickly reacted and retreated as fast as he can using all his stamina while screaming. Donnie was doing that one thing he's good at which was building inventions with April.

"She's so beautiful The purple said thinking while looking at her and circling his finger.

She really didn't mind all the staring he was doing cause she knew about his romantic feelings towards her from the start without him noticing. Raphael didn't like to play games that much cause he was all action, something Leonardo really loved and adored about him but sometimes gets annoyed with his rough attitude cause of his bad boy ego.

 **(0)**

In game, Raphael was hiding in a locker from the alien trying to eat him but heard footsteps thinking it was the creature but it was only him brother.

J"The alien is right behind me, you gotta hide me bro" The young turtle said before hearing growling and roaring. "Quick...hide the locker beside me" Raph said to his brother in panic. The Alien ran and drifted like he was a race car, drooling and without having enough time to hide, Mikey pulled the locker open that his brother was in and yanked him out

"My head" Raphael grunted, rubbing it "what was that for? He said in anger looking at his brother.

"Sorry dude but it's either you or me" Mickey said before entering and closing it. "I'm gonna get you for this one day! He said quickly getting up and pounded on the locker with brute stransch.

The Alien growled with his hot breath as he was right behind the turtle, Rapheal turned slightly and saw the Alien who roared in his face.. Feeling off scared inside and out, he flooded the scene (running for his life) he screamed as he ran.

In reality, Michelangelo fell backwards at the sight of the Rapheal's charecter being run-through with a sorward.

Raphael had raged out and attempted to hurt his brother, he looked at him in a stirn face. Michelangelo looked back at his eyes and screamed then got up and started to run around the living room.

"Come here you little brat" The bad boy said before getting up and chased his younger brother around. Leonardo and Donatello quickly noticed then took action, Donnie grabbed Michelangelo while Leonardo was holding Raphael back.

Both were struggling to break it up. "I'm gonna hurt you Mikey!" Raphael said trying to reach out his arms making a clawing form as Michelangelo was crying. Leonardo told his lover that he needed to go to his room to cool down.

 _Note that Raphael didn't take kindly to gaming._

Raphael just huffed as Leonardo had his arm around him "Come on, just take nice and easy breaths" He said walking with him until Master Splinter was standing right in front of them.

"What is going on here"! He yelled. "Sensei...Rah here was raging out cause Mikey betrayed him in a video game" He explained "but don't worry, I'll take care of it"He said acting like he was in demand.

Master Splinter stroked his droopy white beard "Hmmm, carry on my son" He said before Leonardo nodded before continuing to the destination they were headed. Sensei then headed to Donatello sitting on the couch comforting Michelangelo along with the help of April and her boyfriend, Casey Jones.

Mikey was cuddling a pillow while his head laid on Donatello who patted his head. "Michelangelo, are you alright? Hamato said down on one knee as a caring, loving father he personally is.

"Yes...thank you Master Splinter" He said after sniffing then Hamato informed April, Donatello and Casey that he can take it from here. The three back off and Splinter pulled his youngest son into a hug, something he rarely dose.

He got up "If you ever feel like Raphael is hurting you, you come to me" He said with fatherly instincts kicking in.

"I will Sensei" He replied then Hamato smiled before departing back to his room back to his meditating.

* * *

Leonardo was having a deep conversation with Raphael about anger. "Raphael, you shouldn't have tried to hurt Mikey, he's your brother and you know how immature he can be" He explain speaking like a true leader.

"I know" The bad boy said after sighing in relief. "Remember what Master Splinter said; to keep your anger under control" Leo said

"Yes I do and I get that I sometime let me anger get the best of me" Raph said laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Hamato was sighing once more that he needed to a real father and a teacher at the same time, it's stressing sometimes but it's it own reward. He opened his doors only to encounter a strange blue vortex.

"Strange, I don't sense any Krangg present but what's this energy I feel? He said while going into consideration. Was it a sign or should he tell his sons? He thought, that is until the vortex started to suck him in.

The force pulled his whole body into and he tried to stand his ground, even tired to hang onto something but it was no use. He struggled to break free until he felt his fingers clawing the wall with strain.

He gasped and before you knew it, the fingers broke off of the door and Hamato screamed as he flew into the blue vortex. After that, the turtles, April and Casey came rushing into the dojo.

"What was that sound? April said as Casey and the turtles were behind her. Donatello was still holding the young brother who wasn't whining anymore but was still sad.

"Master Splinter" Raphael said shouting his name while look around but no response was given.

"I'll go check his room" April said informing the turtles before going into the room. She noticed that all the candles to burnt out and he was gone so she ran back. "So...he's just mysteriously gone" Leonardo said crossing his arms.

"That's impossible cause he almost often never leaves the lair" Donatello said truthfully. "We simply must find your rat father" Casey said still getting over that their father is a giant mutated rat.

"Wait, I think I can pick up his energy" April said using her Telepathy powers to track him but something was blocking her parh or she couldn't reach him so began to get a headache but Donnie comforted her.

"I-I-I can't sense his energy" She said holding her head in pain. "There must be a way to get hold on him" Raphael said with his arms crossed. "We can go outside" Casey suggested "Not possible...we can go outside until we get Master Splinter's permission" Leonardo explained.

"I mean that, me and April could go and maybe get a signal on his location" He said correcting Leo.

"That might actually work" Donatello smiling "we're stay here until then". "I'll be back before you know it" She said before her and Casey departed onto the surface.

 _ **Sorry this took longer then I thought but had to get really detailed with this so you'll enjoy it more. No copyright intended and all the right go to ordinal owners but I got to tell you that the reason I make this stories is that so people will discover how great I am and hire me but I'm gonna keep my storied here where their belong.**_

 _ **This show came out in 2012 but I figure this this was before the 2007 film due to their ages but that's just my opinion**_


End file.
